mi voluntad
by omegaraziel
Summary: Hola soy nuevo en el mundo del fanfic y quise comenzar con esta pareja que es olvidad en el mundo de katekyo hablo de tsunaxharu, no digo que tsuna se mire mal con kyoko pero es como algo ya repetido (Fic resubido por problemas con la pagina)


**Mi voluntad**

No sé cómo comenzó, pero me temo que se como terminara, corría con todas mis fuerza buscando un hospital o a alguien que te pudiera ayudar, no podía volar por que mis llamas ya se habían apagado, había llegado a mi limite a tal punto que lo había destrozado.

No podía sentir mis piernas, mi vista se nublaba, pero aun sentía tu sangre en mis manos y tu cuerpo helándose a causa de la herida grave que había en tu torso; estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo había pasado ni sabia como actuar al ver tu cara tan pálida con aquella expresión de melancolía y dolor, fue tan repentino que al darme cuenta ya te encontrabas inconsciente en el suelo y un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a tu alrededor.

Ya no podía mas, lloraba no por el ardor de mis pulmones, o el intenso dolor de mis pierna, no…. Era por la idea de perderte y nunca jamás volver a ver a aquella sonrisa que me dio fuerzas cuando más lo necesitaba.

No me importaba el exterior, las explosiones, los disparos o los gritos, confiaba en que mis guardianes podrían arreglárselas solos, confiaba en ellos más que nadie en el mundo, sabía que ellos tenía la voluntad de luchar aun cuando no les quedara energía, ellos seguirían, rayos! Desearía ser como ser como ellos, tener esa voluntad que en estos momentos me falta para así poder salvarte pero… no la tengo.

Ya no podía mas caí de rodillas aun sosteniendo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, cada uno de ellos pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Cuando caíste al agua y yo te salve de que te ahogaras, cuando estábamos en el futuro y los de Milefiore trataban de atacarte, incluso cuando te revele sobre la mafia… nunca supe cómo es que seguías amándome sabiendo que mi corazón latía por Kyoko, aun así allí estabas para mi, siempre sonriente, siempre positiva y dispuestas a dar tu vida por mí y yo… yo no lo entendía.

-Haru perdóname-

Empecé a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, dependía tanto de mis guardianes que no podía hacer algo por mí mismo, era un inútil, de nada me sirve se el jefe de la mafia más poderosa…. La mafia si no fuera por ella, no! Ella no tiene la culpa, la mafia es la mafia, no ah cambiado aun con todos mis esfuerzos, la culpa es solo mía que no pude defenderte a ti.

-Haru por favor no te rindas-

Rogaba a todos los dioses que te salvara, esperaba que sacudiendo tu cuerpo despertaras, pero no….no servía de nada, lloraba amargamente y gritaba tu nombre con desesperación, como si quisiera que el cielo me escuchara, al parecer lo hizo pero no fue el resultado que esperaba, comenzó a llover torrencialmente empapando tu cuerpo y lavando la sangre de mis manos. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían en tu cara inconsciente.

Veo tu cara y de pronto todos los recuerdos que vivimos a saltaban mi cabeza unos tras otro aumentando la velocidad con cada recuerdo que pasaba.

Cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada vez que decías mi nombre, cada vez que me abrazabas, lloraba de angustia deseaba más tiempo contigo, me sentía tan inútil, era en esos momentos que de verdad me sentía como el dame Tsuna que era.

Me estaba volviendo loco un solo recuerdo se había clavado en mi mente, era el peor, cuando descubrí lo incapaz que era para hacerte feliz,… cuando lloraste por mi culpa.

Ya no sentía nada, ni la lluvia caer, ni tu frio cuerpo posado en mis brazos, ni siquiera el latir de mi corazón, veo tu rostro impaciente que me indicaba tu muerte, no sabía exactamente si tenía razón pero mi intuición me lo decía con melancolía una y otra vez.

Mi anillo comenzó a brillar pero no le había dado importancia, una silueta apareció frente a mí una que reconocería donde fuera aun en la locura.

-levántate deccimo - vongola primo- eres un vongola.

Lo mire impaciente, sin emoción alguna, sentía el calor de sus llamas que emanaban sus guantes, llamas que me hubieran servido para salvarla, o por lo menos para protegerla en el momento más indicado.

-deccimo- me llamaste- si eres un vongola te levantaras y la salvaras.

-de que sirve ella ya está muerta- baje la cabeza con tristeza.

Te arrodillaste y colocaste tu manos en el pecho de Haru, lo sé porque sentía el calor de aquellas llamas que emanaban tranquilidad, no entendía, ni me importaba entender lo que hacía, yo me apuñalaba mentalmente repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Es mi culpa.

-tsuna- san. Escuche tu voz con dificultad.

Reaccione ante tu mirada, estaba sorprendido y a la vez alegre, trataba de comprobar que no era mentira, y no lo era, estabas frente con tus ojos abierto con dificultad y con una sonrisa que me mostrabas con dificultad. Otra vez llore pero estas eran lagrimas de alegría, te abrase como siempre quisiste, con toda la fuerza y el cariño que te podía dar con mis débil fuerzas, esperaba que ese momento durara para siempre, no importaba nada.

-se que Tsuna san se siente culpable desu- susurrabas a mis oídos- por mi culpa Haru esta herida- yo lo negué – pero Haru no lo odia, Haru aun sigue amando a Tsuna san.

Me separe para verte a los ojos , pero estos ya estaban cerrados, volví a llorar de melancolía, esta vez mas fuerte, te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas y miraba a primo con triste, rogando que te trajera de vuelta aun que sea un minuto más, pero este solo negaba.

-si la quieres salvar hazlo, solo te mostré que sigue viva –te arrodillaste y me miraste fijo a los ojos-deccimo ahora es su turno, demuestre que es un vongola, de muestre que tiene la voluntad más brillante de todas- desapareciste.

Ahora lo entendía, tus palabras me ayudaron más de lo que esperaba, había secado mis lagrimas y de nuevo estaba de pie, mis piernas ya no me dolían, era mas no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Sentía un cálido sentimiento crecer en mi pecho, era como un latido que aumentaba si se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, conectándome de nuevo a la realidad, mi llama volvía a arder con más intensidad con la que recordaba, mire tu cara una última vez antes de salir volando y perderme en las opacas nubes de aquella lluvia que limpio nuestros cuerpo y aclaro mis pensamiento.

La razón por la que mis llamas ardieran.

La razón de mi incapacidad de no sentir dolor.

La razón de mi nueva voluntad.

Eras tú….. haru

Fin.


End file.
